Kingdom Hearts Madness
by rinrii
Summary: Just Read. Not great with summaries, Sorry.


-----

Kingdom Hearts-Madness

-----

Chapter One: Random is one thing, but Normal is another

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2 for tthat matter, but I do own the other characters...MWUAHAHHAAA! SUFFER ME MY MINIONS! Okay Joking for the minion part, but here are the profiles for my characters. So here they are!

-----

Characters

-----

Name- Kairu Shiyoshi

Age- 17

Eye Color: Pale Brown  
Hair Color: Pale Brown  
Asessories: Black Choker that has a kunai knife connected to it with a Sapphire Jewel in the middle of it. Shuriken holster on left leg  
Birth Place: Twilight Town

Where I live now: Destiny Islands

Personality: Random, Playful, Funny,Self-less,Silly, Prankster, Loving, Careful, Klutz, Flirtatious, Confident,Kind, Loyal, Talkative, and faithful.  
Favorite Foods: Anything with Currie, IceCream, Whip Cream, and Chocolate  
Clan: Shiyoshi (Pronounced: She-Yo-Sigh)   
Element: Fire, Water, and Spiritual  
Siblings: Demyx(half-brother), and Lexaeus(dad)

Fav. Quotes: "Hey, Don't blame me. I'm just a flirt!", "LET'S GET SOME SHOES, BOYZ!", and "Wow, never heard anyone say that one in a long one now...Did I mention you look a lot like a girl?"  
Love: None (Kai's a flirt, she has no love just fun!)

Love's to Flirt With: Sora, Riku, Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Tidus, Wakka, and Saï x

Weapon: Katana, Kunai, and Shuriken  
Rivals(Enemy): Kairi, and Maleficent, and all the Crappy Fantasy People.  
Best Friends: Cloud, Leon, Sora, Roxas, Axel, Yumiko, Selphie, Riku, and Tidus

Name - Yumiko Katsume

Age - 17

Eye color - Moon light blue

Hair color - Black

Markings - scar on both arms

Asessories - Black choker with a dark heart in the middle, Skell ring, three percings on each ear, 7 black jelly bracelets, 6 pink jelly bracelets,

birth place - Hollow Bastion

Personality - Shy, funny,loving,quiet, strongwilled, caring, sarcastic, kind.

Where i Live Now - Destiny Island

Favorite foods - Any thing but srimps

Siblings - Zexion ( brother), Sephiroth (dad), Fuu ( sister), xemnas( brother)

Quotes - " Shut up !" , " you are a retard! "

Likes to pick on - Sora,Aexl,Kairi,saix,luxord.pete, tron,sarh

Love- Riku

Weapons- sword,darkness spells

Rivals - luxord,higbar,uexen,Rai --( yumiko: Never stopes saying" you know?" i want to kill him T.T)

friends- Riku,Sora,Axel,Demyh,cloud,leon,seiferTidus,waka and selphie

Best Friends: Riku and Cloud

---

"Riku..."Kairu mused."You know you want me!"Riku rolled his aquamarine eyes at the burnette's antics, belive him it was even worser than his cousin Selphie."Ka-"The silver haired boy was interrupted by an annoying voice from behind him. "Oh, Riiiiiikkuuuuuuuuuuu!"sang Kairi swaying back and forth hanging onto his back like superglue, her arms were swung around his next as she giggled smiling; Riku grimaced at the site of her even. "Get off me Kairi! God your worser than Kairu!"he yelled trying to pry the heck off of him. "HEY, DON'T BLAME ME. I'M JUST A FLIRT!"Kai yelled glaring at the silver haired teenager; she guessed Kairi had gone when she had been yelling at him and decided to take a run on it, before she had beat her to a pulp right after. The burnette glared at the smirking teen, as it soon turned into a smirk of her own, "Heh.." she laughed."Wow, Riku I never would have thought that you would actually like what you saw!"Kai laughed jumping up and down which Riku had glared and muttered a quick 'whatever' and left. "Hey! Riku, were are you going!" Kai said waving her hand back and forth smiling. "Home!"he waved his head over his shoulder not even bothering to look at her. "Can I come too!"Riku rolled his eyes at the comment. "Stop trying to get into other people's pants and go find Sora or Roxas...OR someone else!"he said just loud enough for her to hear dissapearing from a distance. "Keh, whatever Girly-Man..."she sighed and laughed at the thought, THE Riku as a GIRLY-MAN, weird if you thought about it you know. She shook her head and walked towards Sora's house. 'Maybe I'll have some fun over at Sora-Chan's house..'

---

Knock

Knock

"Sora-Chan, you there!"Kai yelled knocking even louder than before, the next thing she heard was a laugh, that sounded a lot like a girls laugh.

"Well I'm coming on in anyway..."she ginned.

As she rounded the corner to Sora's room she could hear a girls voice that soundly a lot like her friend Yumiko and Sora's.

"HEY STOP THAT!"came Sora's.

"Why!"she heard Yumiko yell.

"YOUR PULLING TO HARD!"

Kai was had a shocked look on her face when she heard that statement. How can her Sora be doing **that** to her best friend of all time, that was just wrong and sick. Well Sora wasn't really her's to begin with but it still went that way though.

Kairu rolled her eyes at that thought."Keh. I've offically gone to the dark side.."she laughed inwardly as she opened the door to his room only to see what was going on. She was shocked at the scene before her; Sora was ontop of Yumiko and to top it alloff it looked like they were about to kiss! Out of all the things yummy and good why the hell was she **doing ** with her Sora!

The next thing she knew she slamed Yumiko into a wall with a jack hammer into the nearest wall, causing a crash in the wall; leaving a gigantic hole in it.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING WITH **MY** SORA!"Kairu screamed, obviously angry that it look a lot that they were about to kiss.

"Hey! WHAT THE HELL!1"Yumiko screamed glaring at Kairu.

"WE DID NOTHING!"By then Kai had already let the hammer go and was now glaring at the black haired girl with her arms crossed across her chest. "Well then, What happened?"Kairu demanded eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"I was just getting hi-"

"I was stuck in the crack in my bed for right about a week or two and Yumiko helped me, and it seemed when she did I guess I had fell on her with so much force that it made her fall underneath me." Sora said, finally once in his cute life making sense for once, she laughed inwardly at this.

Yumiko wasn't really paying any attention to the two of them just trying to seek out of the near by window to get the hell away from the pycho path and the weird dude, to bad Sora saw her.

"Yumiko-Chan, How about we go to the Ice Cream Store?"

"Ahh...No thanks.."she replied sweatdropping slightly. 'I don't want to be near or even close to the psycho path..'

"Good Choice.."Kairu mumbled. 'Time to have my plan come into action...'

"Umm...Alright then. See you around then, Yumi-Chan!" Yumiko rolled her eyes at Sora's little nick-name for her and waved. "Later"

"Sora I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make that much of a mess. I'll clean it up, I promise.."Kairu sighed and looked up at him with a 'Oh-so-cute-you-know-you-can't-resist-it' look.

"That's only if you want me to though.."

"Nevermind that, Kai. It's alright I guess. I can always repair it later."he said regaining his 'oh-so-happy-mood' as always.

"So do you want to find Axel and Roxas or someone else.?"she asked ruffling up her hair in frustration.

"I guess, so, but right after OK?"he smiled which you returned, as she saw him blush.

"Aww! He's blushing!"Kai mused jumping up and down laughing.

"No I'm not!"he shot back glaring at Kai, who stuck her tounge out at him.


End file.
